


Well This is Surprising

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Sabriel Week, Sabriel Week 2012, prompt, wing fic, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has an unexpected growth spurt, making him just shy of Sam's height. Sam doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well This is Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Sabriel week 2012. AU since Gabriel never died and his wings are able to manifest physically.

Sam was accustomed to surprises. Living as a hunter pretty much his entire life, surprises weren't really surprising anymore. It took a lot to get him into that 'holy crap that's surprising' mode. He got surprised when Dean admitted to taking his laptop to watch more of his hentai nonsense, he was surprised and a little irritated when Castiel asked him what a 'blow job' was and why Dean wouldn't explain it to him, and he had all but gotten used to that weird spark of anxiety that curled through his stomach when Castiel randomly appeared next to Dean.

Gabriel liked to randomly appear next to Sam but Sam was used to that, since Gabriel was technically his angel. What he wasn't used to however was Gabriel looking down on him while he sat and worked.

"Hey Sammy boy."

Sam jumped and then stared. There was something wrong with this picture. Gabriel was smiling at him as per usual but it was the fact that Sam had to actually look up at him that was throwing him off.

"Uh, hi Gabe..." He said slowly, the gears turning in his head. Gabriel looked excited as he stepped back.

"Stand up." He said, still grinning. Sam quirked an eyebrow but did as he was told, and then stared some more. Gabriel had somehow managed to get taller. His head was at Sam's nose as opposed to his shoulder. Sam was definitely surprised if not shocked by the turn of events. For a moment, all he could do was just look at Gabriel, his vocal chords seemingly out of commission. Gabriel's smile dimmed slightly.

"Something the matter?" He asked, cocking his head in that weird bird-like way the angels had. He'd deny that he did it until the end of time but he did on occasion.

Sam blinked and shook his head.

"No I uh. You're taller." He said, hoping the strain wasn't evident in his voice. Gabriel's smile returned full-force.

"I know! It's exciting right? I don't know how it happened but look at me now." He spread his arms and turned around. Sam chuckled despite the uncomfortable feeling that had settled in his stomach. Just then Dean and Castiel returned to their hotel room from wherever they had gone off to. Dean had been very vague. Gabriel turned and Sam looked over Gabriel's shoulder as the two walked in the door.

"Honey I'm ho-- what the hell." Dean stared at Gabriel who did nothing but smile at him. Castiel remained stoic as usual but his brow did furrow a bit more.

"Gabriel? Your vessel." Castiel said. Gabriel laughed.

"I know. It's weird isn't it. But it looks like he had a really late growth spurt that I didn't know about."

"Wait how could you not have known?" Dean asked, putting down the bag in his hands that Sam assumed was food. Gabriel shrugged.

"I may have vacated this spot for a little bit, you know to stretch my Grace or whatever. While I was gone I guess it kicked in. Honestly I could care less. No more looking down on me, Dean-o." He grinned as Dean grumbled something about 'smiting cocky bastards'. Castiel stepped forward, still looking at Gabriel as though he were an enigma, which technically he was at the moment.

"Bro as much as I appreciate the attention, I don't like being stared at like I've grown another set of wings. I mean six wings is enough. OH!"

Sam jumped at Gabriel's exclamation.

"That reminds me! C'mere, Sam." He motioned for Sam to follow him so Sam shut the laptop and walked out the door, closing it behind him. The parking lot was empty and the street lights cast shadows everywhere. Sam tugged his jacket closer around him in the chilly night air.

"Okay, watch this!" Gabriel said, sounding like a child showing off how well he could write his name. Sam already knew what was going to happen when a slow rolling thunder could be heard and the lights in the parking lot flickered. A smile made its way to his face as Gabriel's six beautiful gold wings unfurled from his back, spreading wide and flapping once. Sam's eyes widened slightly when he realized that the wings were larger than he remembered.

"Look how big my wings are now!" Gabriel said, flapping them again, making a breeze. Sam chuckled and nodded. The wings folded on Gabriel's back and he walked over to Sam, stopping in front of him with a small frown.

"Okay Sam seriously. What's wrong? You've looked like someone's been twisting your arm all night."

Sam shook his head, shrugging.

"Nothing's wrong Gabe, really."

Gabriel's face went blank as he continued to look at Sam. After a few seconds, Sam felt the hair on his arms stand up. He sighed. He hated when Gabriel went all Archangel on him.

"I'm happy that you're excited about this whole growing thing Gabe but. Look." He pulled the angel to him and hugged him.

"You don't fit anymore."

Gabriel frowned.

"Fit?"

Sam nuzzled his neck, which was easier to do now since he didn't have to crane his neck so much.

"Under my chin, where you're supposed to be." He said softly. Gabriel pulled back from him, keeping his arms around Sam's waist.

"Yea… You're right." He said, his wings drooping just enough for Sam to notice. The human smiled and kissed Gabriel's forehead.

"Don't feel bad, Gabe. It's alright. You're happy so it's okay. Trust me, I know what it's like to be shorter than everyone and then to finally get taller."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Yea well, it's not that important anyway. I'd rather be short and be a perfect fit for you than be tall. Besides, I think I'm getting light headed from lack of oxygen up here in the stratosphere."

Sam laughed and Gabriel smiled. The angel snapped his fingers and Sam was once again looking down at his angel who quickly tightened his grip around Sam's waist and tucked his head under Sam's chin.

"Better?" He asked, his voice muffled against Sam's jacket. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders and squeezed, a happy sigh passing his lips.

"Much better."

He felt Gabriel smile against his shirt and watched as the gold wings fluttered happily.


End file.
